Glitch Mafia III
| image = File:Glitch_Mafia_3.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = SmartPhone Wars | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = 12.31.12 | winningfaction = Big Tablets | roster = #, player # Nana7 (Kitsune) # akaslickster # curr3nt # gnanforu # Marth # Hirkala # Vommack # Brainy # GJ # Aura # Framm18 # araver # FatTony # Vine # DarthMask | first = curr3nt | last = gnanforu, Marth, Vommack, Brainy, Aura, araver, FatTony | mvp = Aura | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on own design. It began on December 31st, 2012 and ended in a Glitch Faction win in D3 (January 7th, 2013). Game Mechanics Rules * For any newer people who haven't played in one of my Glitch Mafias before, I HIGHLY recommend reading through Glitch Mafia I and Glitch Mafia II. Role Description Baddies - iOS Products. WINCON: Be in majority * iPhone - Highest profit margin and Apple's flagship product to boot. Can trap any other phone for a day/night cycle. Can trap self once. * iPad - The king tablet. With it's high display it can redirect any action to a random person each night. * iPad Mini - small and under the radar for now. Spys one other phone per night. * iPod Touch - Apple's best selling iPod. Can change one phone's vote per day. Goodies - Android Products. WINCON - Remove all Baddies and Indies * Samsung Galaxy S3 - The top Android smartphone. Has an RID Kill each night * Samsung Galaxy Note II - The "phablet". Can block odd nights and spy even nights. * Samsung Galaxy Tab - This other large tablet can redirect the target of any player to any other player. * HTC One X - Gotta love the beats. Can blast out music and block any other phone's action * HTC Droid - Meh...save. * Motorola Droid Razr Maxx - The razr is thin and can blend in and spy on other's actions. * LG Nexus 4 - Being the Nexus phone, it can go through Google's database and find out the identity of a phone that has been taken off the market. * Google Nexus 7 - Google's e-reading 7 inch tablet. Can read up on any action taken by anyone during the night. * Asus Transformer Pad - One of the better selling Android tablets. Can multiply any vote by x3 or x0. INDIES - Microsoft. Have BTSC. WINCON - Be in majority. * Nokia Lumia 920 - Can attempt to RID recruit other phones to it's team once per night * Surface Tablet - Spy odd nights, Kill even nights. Host's Summary Winning Faction Big Tablets * Brainy - iPad * Marth - Asus Transformer Pad * Vommack - Samsung Galaxy Tab * Aura - Surface Tablet MVP: Aura Day and Night Posts Prelude, Night 1, Day 1, Night 2, Day 2, Night 3, Day 3 End of Game Roster # Nana7 (Kitsune) - iPad mini - lynched D2 # akaslickster - LG Nexus 4 - killed N3 by iOS # curr3nt - Nexus 7 - killed N1 by iOS # gnanforu - iPod Touch # Marth - Asus Transformer Pad # Hirkala - iPhone - lynched D3 (RID Recruited N3 by Lumia) # Vommack - Samsung Galaxy Tab (RID Recruited N2 by Lumia) # Brainy - iPad # GJ - Samsung Galaxy S3 - killed N2 by Surface Tablet # Aura - Surface Tablet # Framm18 - HTC One X - killed N3 by Big Tablets # araver - Nokia Lumia # FatTony - Droid Razr Maxx # Vine - Galaxy Note II - killed N2 by iOS # DarthMask - HTC Droid - lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games